It Wasn't Meant To Be
by divakiforever
Summary: Based on episode 143. After Yusei discovers Dark Glass' true mission, how will he cope with the realisation of having to duel his one true love? Will Dark Glass remember the memories they once shared, or is he unable to? BrunoxYusei, AntinomyxYusei


_Hi there. :)_

_Firstly, I would like to point out that this story takes place in Episode 143 where Dark Glass remembers the 'mission' he was originally meant to carry out. I have altered the events that take place at the third planetary gear (to make it my own story, obviously) however some of the dialogue still remains the same as it was in the anime._

_I hope that you enjoy this, please feel free to leave a review :3 _

* * *

><p>Deep within the metal cavities of the Arc Cradle, Yusei Fudo stood in a gleaming white room staring at his mysterious ally, Dark Glass, the man who had on a number of occasions appeared literally out of nowhere to show up at Yusei's side to provide him with support whenever he needed it most. Their encounters had left a permanent mark on the raven haired duelist: not only because Dark Glass had revealed to him the secret to successfully achieving an "Accel Synchro", but because he had affected Yusei emotionally as well. There was something about the enigmatic character that made him feel alive; like this man knew how to guide Yusei to reach his full potential. And then there was the unshakable feeling that Yusei knew this man, or that he was somehow connected to him on a deeper level than just a mere acquaintance; however he could never think of a plausible explanation.<p>

Yusei grew worried about Dark Glass now that he had finally been released by the ethereal white orbs that had consumed him just seconds before. The man was just ... standing there. Unresponsive. He finally turned around to face Yusei after a painful minute of silence.

Dark Glass' baritone voice was void of emotion. 'Yusei. I just figured out the entirety of the mission that has been handed to me.'

Yusei stood there in shock, before finally managing to articulate his only thought.

'Mission?' _Dark Glass... has a mission?_

Dark Glass' words echoed throughout the vast expanse of space enveloping them. 'The opponent you must fight... is me.' After finishing his sentence, Dark Glasses slowly removed his orange tinted glasses, revealing a pair of gleaming silver eyes.

Yusei felt a dagger pierce his heart. He knew exactly who those beautiful eyes belonged to. _Bruno... No... This doesn't make sense...! _Yusei's voice rose a pitch as he asked in utter disbelief:

'B-Bruno? You were Dark Glass all along?' Yusei's words hung heavy in the air.

Dark Glass responded flatly, 'My name is Antinomy. And I am the protector of both this Planetary Gear and the Arc Cradle.'

Yusei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bruno... The love of his life. Although unbeknownst to the rest of the 5D's gang, Yusei had fallen for the blue haired mechanic, hard. Fortunately for Yusei, Bruno had as well, and the two men had begun a secret relationship ever since. They had spent whatever time they had alone together in each other's beds, in the garage, or in one another's arms. They were soul mates, completing one another in every single possible way. Nobody had ever understood Yusei the way Bruno did. And that had made him so incredibly happy. But now this...

'Antinomy? Protector of the Arc Cradle? Don't screw with me! You're our friend... my... my love... Bruno...'

Dark Glass' stern expression failed to falter once Yusei had said the 'l' word, causing the signer's heart to sink even further. He refused to believe that their love had simply been forgotten; that what they'd shared hadn't been real but instead just 'a part of the mission.' _Our love was the most real thing I have ever felt, so why can't Antin... no, Bruno remember that!_ Yusei clenched his fists in frustration and despair. He heard Bruno yell:

'You're wrong! I am ZONE's friend, _Antinomy_! I cannot allow you to pass any further than this.'

_His memory... Has it truly disappeared? No, it can't have..._

Yusei asked plaintively, 'So _you're_ the enemy I have to fight in order to move on?' He could feel his eyes growing heavier, his emotions suddenly overcoming him. Dark Glass continued in his robotic voice:

'That's right. The reason I got close to you was so I could use your strength and call forth the Arc Cradle in order to destroy Neo Domino City.'

**'THAT'S A LIE!**' Fat, hot teardrops poured down Yusei's tanned cheeks. He ran up to his former lover and desperately shook him by the shoulders. 'Don't you remember what we shared, Bruno! Don't you remember the love we gave to one another! Answer me, Bruno! I know the man I fell in love with is still in there somewhere! Please!' Yusei clung onto Dark Glass' dueling suit and sobbed into his chest. 'Please...'

Dark Glass stared at Yusei, a flood of memories suddenly flashing before his eyes.

_The first time they kissed, in the cool darkness of the garage late at night._

_The first time they made love, in Yusei's bed while the rain poured relentlessly outside his bedroom window._

_The first time they promised to love each for eternity, no matter what tribulations lay ahead of them._

Dark Glass' mouth dropped slightly. Slowly, he looked down at Yusei, overwhelmed with feelings of sadness. _I remember now. I remember our love. I remember it all. _He stroked the back of Yusei's head in hopes of comforting him. Two blue orbs peered up at him and whispered quietly, 'Bruno?'

Dark Glass pulled Yusei off his chest and firmly held the boy out in front of him. 'Yusei...' Yusei tried leaning in for a kiss but Dark Glass kept him at a distance.

'Yusei. If you do not defeat me, the Planetary Gear will not stop and you will not be able to reach the Support Gear. The only path you have... lies through my defeat.' Dark Glass bored his eyes into Yusei's, hoping that his mechanical composition wouldn't prevent him from showing Yusei the love he held for him in his eyes. _I may not be human, but I can still feel for you, Yusei._

Yusei said meekly, 'I ... have to fight you?' Tears still continued to stream silently down the crabhaired teen's face. Was he strong enough to fight to one he loved, so that millions of lives could be spared in his sacrifice? His heart was completely torn. Dark Glass told him soothingly,

'Yusei... If you do not defeat me, you won't be able to proceed any further and Neo Domino City won't be saved. My mission is to not let you go any further.'

Yusei protested. 'Why do we have to fight each other? I can't Bruno, I just... can't... I can't hurt the one I love...' He collapsed onto the ground, his energy being sapped by the impossible decision that he was required to make. 'Is there no way out of this, Bruno?' Dark Glass knelt before Yusei. He leaned in and gave Yusei a deep, slow kiss: every emotion Dark Glass had ever experienced with Yusei, every moment, every memory, he poured into this very kiss. _I'm sorry Yusei. Fate has decided that we were not meant to be. This is the best I can do._ Finally pulling their lips apart, Dark Glass said quietly, 'Bruno... no, _I, _loved you with all my heart. Yusei, I am willing to die for you, so that you may live. You have to do this, for your friends, for the sake of the Neo Domino City. Now stand up Yusei, and fight me. Fight for your future.'

Gently pulling Yusei up on his two feet, Dark Glass wiped away the last of Yusei's tears. Yusei reached up and grabbed his hand, seeking comfort in its warmth. After a minute of silence, Yusei said with great sadness, 'I will fight you, Bruno. No matter what happens, just know that... I will always love you.'

Dark Glass placed his glasses back on his head so that he could hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. 'So will I, Yusei.'

Unwillingly stepping back from one another, they slowly headed towards their duel runners, ready to begin the most difficult duel of their lives.


End file.
